Dinner Date Promise
by natzbadfairy
Summary: Mac and Lindsey, fluffy one shot with angst. my first ever CSINY. please read and review :


-1**Hey, this is the first CSI NY that I have posted. Kind of nervous cause it's a one shot with a lot in it but I'll let you be the judge of wither it's good or not. Please read and review cause if it's pants then I'll stay away from CSI NY lol. :D**

**P.S it's Mac and Lindsey )**

Mac looked up from the pile of blood sitting in the middle of the road, Lindsey walking towards him. He did a double take, the green dress hugging her body.

'If I didn't know better I would say you were supposed to be on a date,' Lindsey kneeled down next to him, taking her jacket off and pulling the latex gloves on.

'Yeah well, you know something, he got called away,' Mac smiled, looking back down to the white pad in his hand, looking back up to Lindsey.

'GSR,'

'Yeah,' Lindsey looked around the area.

'Where's the Vic?' Mac pointed upwards, Lindsey standing up and staggering back slightly. The young woman hung like she was crucified, the blood dripping from her face.

'We know who she is?'

'Jane Doe until we can get to her,' Lindsey took her shoes off and started climbing up the fire escape to the top of the building. She reached across, holding onto the ladder with one hand. She felt about in the pockets, pulling a leather wallet out.

'Mac, catch,' Mac looked up, taking photographs before letting Lindsey throw down the wallet.

'Diane Ramsey…twenty three year old student,' Mac jumped slightly, Lindsey standing next to him.

'How did you get down here?'

'I climbed Mac,'

'Your in a dress and can still climb like that,'

'You seemed surprised by this. You think because I'm in a dress I can't do things?' Mac shook his head, taking Lindsey's hand to steady her as she put her shoes back on.

'How are you going to get her down?'

'Fire departments on there way over. Danny's gonna bring her down,'

'Ok, I'm going to finish processing the scene and head back to the Lab, I'll see you back there,' Lindsey turned away from Mac and headed down to the end of the street. Mac chastised himself as he watched her, his eyes fixed on her hips.

Mac couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was still standing in the dress and high heels, the lab coat hanging over her frame.

'You not getting changed?'

'I was hoping that I might still get a dinner invite…considering that I got hit on a partial that I picked up…plus DNA that wasn't the vic's,'

'Now I think that you might just get that dinner invite,'

'I even have a name for you…with address. I'm pulling his record now,'

'Thanks…I'll tell Flack,' Lindsey did exactly what Mac had done, chastising herself for staring at his hips as he disappeared down the hall. But the good feeling didn't last long. The name flashed up, along with warrants for three other homicides. Lindsey dropped the vile in her hands and ran down the hall, knowing if Mac and Flack went to his house, it wouldn't go down well.

Mac was braced against the wall, Flack standing staring at him. He nodded, Mac going in first. Instantly the shots started, Mac's body falling backwards. Flack covered Mac's body on the floor with his own, the bullets grazing his arms. Three officers went in, the firing never seeming to stop. Three bullets louder than all the others rang out, everything stopping. Flack lifted his head, looking around. The rest of the team entered the apartment, Flack looking down at an unconscious Mac.

'GET THE EMT'S UP HERE,'

Lindsey didn't bother shutting the door of the car, just running towards the building. The gurney being wheeled out, the still unconscious Mac partially covered on it.

'Flack,' She stopped the gurney, her hand finding the side of Mac's face.

'Where are you taking him?'

'Lenox Hill,'

'Ok…Ok,' Lindsey turned and ran back to the car, breaking every traffic law that was possible as she drove to the hospital. Flack smiled weakly at her as he stepped out the ambulance.

'I have no idea how you got here before us,'

'Broke laws…that's how,' Lindsey paced up and down outside the hospital trauma room on her own. She could her monitors and machines bleeping, telling various things that she knew nothing about. She wasn't this person. She wasn't the person that stood outside hospital rooms and didn't know what was happening.

'Montana,' She looked over her shoulder, a wave of relief coming over her as Danny come down the sterile hall towards her.

' I just got the call. Stella's outside. What happened?'

'The student…we had a partial…Mac went out…he got shot…Flacks been grazed…Macs' been shot…Macs been shot,' Lindsey chanted it over and over again as though it hadn't actually happened. Danny wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him.

'How is he?'

'We don't know,' Stella sat down facing the door, Danny still holding onto Lindsey to stop her pacing. The trauma room doors opened, Lindsey detaching herself from Danny and going straight over to the doctor.

'How…Mac,'

'He has two GSW's. One to the upper left shoulder and one to his lower left abdomen. His shoulder was a through and through but the lower abdomen wasn't. we're taking him into surgery shortly,' Lindsey felt herself wavering.

'Can I see him?'

'Briefly, we're taking him up soon,' Lindsey handed Danny her coat and rubbed her hands together nervously as she entered the room. For all the noise that had been coming out of the room earlier, it was now incredibly quiet. She walked over to the end of the bed and placed her hands on Mac's feet, gently rubbing them.

'he is conscious…groggy but still conscious,' the nurse touched Lindsey's arm lightly as she left her alone with him. She smiled, her hand brushing the hair off his head gently.

'You said I was gonna get that dinner date,' Mac smiled, Lindsey taking his hand in hers.

'Flack?'

'He's got a graze…fine, though,' Mac licked his lips, Lindsey unable to take her eyes off him.

'I tried to call you but you never answered your cell…I couldn't get through to Flack and by the time I was down at your office…you were already gone,'

'Lindsey,'

'I'm sorry but we have to take him up to surgery now,' Lindsey stood, holding onto his hand for as long as possible before the distance between them became too great and her hand fell from his.

Standing at the office door, she felt like a child in school, not allowed to go into her teachers room. It felt wrong to go in when he wasn't there, like she was going through his personal stuff. Her hands rested on the suit jacket that hung over the back of the chair, his scent still hanging in the air. She sat down in his chair, instantly the resolve that she had to be strong gone.

'Lindsey,' Sid pulled her to her feet, holding her like Danny had done.

'I know Mac. I know he wouldn't want you in here acting like he was dead. He's not. He won't be on my slab…I promise,'

Mac opened his eyes, the pain shooting through him. He took a sharp breath in, Lindsey sliding forward in the seat.

'Hey,' he turned his head slowly towards her, smiling at the sight of her. Her hair was scraped back and the green dress and heels had now been replaced with trainers and a grey track suit.

'You just missed Danny and Stella. They just left,' Mac opened his mouth, expecting sound to come out.

'Sleep Mac. Your surgery went well. But you need to sleep. I'm not going anywhere,'

Danny sat next to Lindsey, watching Mac for the umpteenth hour.

'You should go and get some sleep,'

'I'm good here Danny,'

'Montana, go sleep. I'll call you if anything happens, I promise,' Lindsey kissed Mac forehead before lifting her bag and leaving.

'How is he?' Stella handed Danny the mug of coffee, smiling.

'He's being Mac. Wants to know when he can leave, get back to work,'

'Really is Mac,' Stella left, Danny finding himself talking to Mac.

'I never thought that you and Lindsey would finally get together, you know. It was like you liked the fact you were dancing around each other, just touching the surface of how each other felt. It's good that you two are together…she seems happier…not now though with you like this…but she is happier. Flacks fine, wants to apologise for sending you into the apartment first. He thinks it's all his fault that this has happened,'

'You tell him,' Danny turned his head sharply to the door.

'I thought you were going home for sleep,'

'Danny, I've been gone for hours,' Danny looked at his watch and smiled.

'Time flies when your having fun. I should get back to the Lab. I'll be back later though,'

'Thanks Danny, for staying with him,' Danny squeezed Lindsey's hand.

'If you need me, call,'

'I will,'

Lindsey held onto Mac's hand as he walked into the Lab. Stella and Danny were the first to approach him, careful of his arm being in the sling.

'How you feeling Mac?'

'Good Danny. Where's Flack?'

'Down in his office, he's not left there all week. If he gets a call he sends someone else out. He blames himself,'

'He won't when I'm done with him. Any calls?'

'Three. Ones a missing girl though, five years old. Ones a double homicide and the others a hit and run. The woman's still in Lenox hill,'

'You should have told me, saved me the trip and I could have interviewed her there,'

'I did it earlier Mac, she couldn't give us anything,' Mac looked around, Lindsey raising her eyebrows at Danny.

'Mac, you look like your lost,'

'I just…' Mac disengaged from Lindsey and walked down the corridor towards his office. He stood just inside the door, looking around.

'I came in here…while you were in surgery,' Mac looked over his shoulder, Lindsey standing playing with her hands nervously.

'When you were in surgery…I came in here…your jacket was still hanging over the back of the chair…the office still smelt like you. Sid was the one who got me out of here…I wouldn't leave,'

'Why?'

'Cause…cause this office is you…your always in here. I know you more for being here than in your apartment,'

'Yeah,' Mac looked back around the office, nothing had been moved and his jacket was still hanging over the back of the chair. He took Lindsey's hand and pulled her over to the desk, draping the jacket over her shoulders.

'It's yours now,' Lindsey pulled the lapels up to her face and smelt them, Mac kissing her forehead.

'I really love you,' Lindsey looked up and Mac, her face seeming to glow.

'I love you too Mac,'

Flack almost jumped to his feet when Mac came beside his desk.

'Mac,'

'How you doing?'

'I should be asking you that,'

'Well I'm asking you. How are you?'

'Fine. You?'

'I'm fine Flack…couple of weeks and I'll be back at work,'

'I'm sorry,'

'what for?'

'You went in there first…it should have been me,'

'Flack, I always go first into a scene, you know that. I always have and I always have for the very reason that I got shot. I don't like the thought of someone getting hurt before me, that I dislike,'

'It should have been different,'

'Why? Just cause I got shot doesn't change the way that I'm going to work. I'm still gonna be the first one into a scene and I'll keep getting hurt, it's part of the job,' Flack nodded, Mac hitting his arm lightly.

'I'll see you later, I have a dinner date that I promised and never got round to giving,'


End file.
